Cours particuliers
by willelmina18
Summary: Tsuna et les maths, ça a toujours fait 5. Aussi, quand Gokudera et Yamamoto sont trop occupés pour l'aider à réviser, c'est Basil qui s'en charge, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna interrompe les révisions d'une manière qui trouble le jeune italien...


Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux, les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais collé plusieurs d'entre eux dans des chambres vidéos-surveillées. Mais je les emprunte quand même à Amano Akira pour faire mumuse avec.

Pairing : Oui, je sais, il est rare, mais que voulez-vous… Dès que j'ai vu Basil, je me suis tout de suite dit "purée, mais il irait trop bien avec Tsuna !". D'où l'horreur qui suit.

Commentaire préliminaire de la pauvre auteure mono-neuronale n°1 : Attention, le texte qui suit est le pur produit d'un neurone seul ayant pour voisin un chamallow à tendance guimauvesque, et qui a une inclinaison certaine pour le yaoi. Alors, si vous tenez à votre santé mentale, fuyez, pauvres fous !

Commentaire préliminaire de la pauvre auteure mono-neuronale n°2 : Je décline toute responsabilité quant à d'éventuelles crises d'urticaires chez les allergiques aux mathématiques. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Est-ce que tous les maffieux sont aussi intelligents ? C'était la question que se posait en soupirant Tsuna. Pour la vingtième fois de l'après-midi, il jeta un coup d'œil à Basil qui tentait depuis des heures de lui expliquer que, pour résoudre une équation de type ax+b=c, il suffisait de… Bref, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et l'envie de soupirer le reprit. Et dire que c'était un drôle de concours de circonstances qui avait fait qu'il se retrouvait là…

Au début, tout avait commencé de manière tout à fait normale. Le professeur de maths avait annoncé un contrôle pour le lendemain, et Tsuna, comme toujours, avait paniqué, avant de se rappeler que Yamamoto et Gokudera se faisaient toujours une joie de l'aider. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, les deux gardiens ne purent rien pour lui : Takeshi devait jouer un match important le week-end suivant et avait prévu des entraînements toute la semaine, tandis que Hayato devait absolument faire le ménage chez lui s'il voulait avoir accès à son lit, ou même utiliser de la vaisselle propre (1). Désespéré, Tsuna s'était même tourné vers Reborn et ses méthodes explosives, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller, avant de s'endormir.

C'était alors que Iemitsu avait fait son entrée. De passage au Japon pour "quelques jours de vacances avec son élève", il avait proposé à un Tsuna au bord du suicide de travailler avec Basil, assurant que celui-ci, ayant déjà deux ans d'avance en Italie, était tout désigné pour l'aider à réviser. Puis, après avoir confié son fils aux bons soins du jeune mafieux, il était parti en baillant, déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne sieste.

Depuis, Tsuna essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce langage codé que représentaient les équations. Malheureusement, lui et les maths faisaient cinq depuis longtemps, et ce n'était pas la présence de Basil tout contre lui qui allait l'aider à se concentrer…

-Donc, après, il suffit de retirer deux à chaque membre de l'équation et vous obtenez x d'un côté et sa valeur de l'autre… Sawada-dono, vous m'écoutez ?

Tsuna, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant la voix de Basil. Non, il n'avait pas écouté… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait s'améliorer en maths. Passant la main dans ses cheveux en pétard comme chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise, il bredouilla :

-Désolé Basil-kun, je crois que je rêvassais un peu. Tu pourrais me réexpliquer ?

Alors Basil, plein de patience, se relança dans des explications sans fin, que Tsuna écouta cette fois-ci avec attention. Quand elles se terminèrent, il commença à essayer de résoudre une des équations maudites, mais fit bien vite une erreur. Basil intervint alors :

-Sawada-dono, vous vous êtes trompé là…

Il avançait sa main pour montrer son erreur au dixième du nom quand Tsuna déplaça la sienne. Elles entrèrent en contact, déclenchant une rougeur instantanée chez les deux garçons. Les doigts du jeune italien se retrouvèrent bien vite coincés sous ses fesses, accompagnées de ceux de son autre main au cas où elle aurait eu elle aussi des idées aventureuses, tandis que ceux de Tsuna se réfugiaient à l'autre bout de la feuille. Finalement, ils se contenteraient d'indications vocales.

- A la deuxième ligne. Vous avez oublié de diviser.

- Ah oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer alors…

Tsuna soupira encore une fois, puis redoubla d'efforts pour résoudre cette fichue équation. Efforts d'autant plus difficiles à fournir que la main de Basil, pourtant bien rangée sous le postérieur de celui-ci, l'effleurait de temps à autres, rendant plus que compliquée la concentration.

Pourtant, après une heure de silence gêné, à peine rompu par quelques indications du jeune mafieux, Tsuna réussit enfin à résoudre une équation sans se tromper. Enthousiasmé par ce succès, Basil s'exclama :

- Sawada-dono ! Regardez ! Vous avez réussi ! On va pouvoir passer à la suite comme ça.

Et, sans attendre la réponse de son élève, il repartit dans des explications interminables. Très vite, Tsuna décrocha. Il avait cependant conscience que Basil tentait de lui parler puisque, concentré sur la bouche du jeune italien, il la voyait vaguement remuer. Pour autant, il ne cherchait même pas à suivre ce que son professeur essayait de lui faire comprendre. A vrai dire, les mots en eux-mêmes étaient moins intéressants que les lèvres d'où ils sortaient, lèvres qui lui paraissaient d'ailleurs particulièrement douces, pulpeuses à souhait…

Avant même d'avoir pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Tsuna interrompit les explications de Basil de la manière la plus simple qui soit : sa bouche, posée sur celle qu'il contemplait depuis un moment, l'empêchait simplement de bouger…

Un ange passa, s'attardant juste ce qu'il fallait pour voir Basil passer en un éclair d'une couleur de peau normale à un rouge qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie la plus mûre des tomates. Tandis qu'il repartait, le jeune blond se recula, tomba de sa chaise, se releva, rata le siège en voulant se rasseoir, décida que finalement il ferait mieux de rester debout, avant de balbutier :

- Sa… Sa… Sawada-dono ! Que… Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Euh… Je euh… Je crois que je… Qu'on… Ferait mieux d'arrêter les révisions pour aujourd'hui… Parce que je euh… Tu…

Ce discours hautement philosophique fut la seule réponse que put proférer un Tsuna qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, expérimentait un étrange mélange de rougeur gênée et de pâleur horrifiée. Bref, il était rose, un joli rose bonbon, mais là n'est pas la question. Pour ne rien arranger aux difficultés d'expression que rencontrait le dixième du nom, Basil le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase :

- N… Non ! Mon maître m'a demandé de vous aider, je vous aiderai ! C'… C'est pas grave, on va s'y remettre.

Presque calmé par le rappel de sa mission et revenant ton par ton à une couleur normale, Basil se rassit et recommença ses explications portant sur la droite relative à une équation de type ax + b et en quoi elle était différente de… Bref, il reprit ses explications. Cette fois-ci, Tsuna n'en manqua pas une miette, s'appliquant à se concentrer sur le sens des mots plutôt que sur la voix qui les prononçait et à fixer ses yeux sur son cahier, ses mains, sa trousse, la fenêtre, en gros partout sauf sur Basil.

Ses efforts furent payants, et c'est pour cela que la nouvelle interruption ne vint pas de lui, pour une fois. Il faillit même passer à côté tellement il se concentrait pour ne pas craquer, mais Basil, en plein milieu d'une explication sur la courbe que produit la fonction carrée, déclara soudainement :

- Euh… Sawada-dono… Pour tout à l'heure… Enfin, vous savez… Je… J'ai trouvé que c'était…

Le jeune blond déglutit, avant de terminer :

-… Que c'était… Bien.

- …

- Sawada-dono ?

- Heing (2) ? Que que que que que quoiiii ?

Basil soupira. Apparemment, les efforts de concentration fournis par Tsuna durant les vingt dernières minutes avaient anéanti ses dernières capacités de compréhension, déjà mises à mal par son geste de tout à l'heure. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait déjà fallu au jeune italien un courage exceptionnel pour balbutier avec peine ces quelques mots, et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de les réexpliquer à son jeune élève. Alors, tout simplement, il prit une grande inspiration et, se penchant doucement vers Tsuna, l'embrassa tendrement.

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête du japonais quand il comprit toute l'ampleur de ce geste. Surpris d'abord, il se laissa faire, puis passa les bras autour du cou de Basil et approfondit le baiser, tout en douceur. Quand ils se dégagèrent, leurs yeux brillaient du bonheur que procure à n'importe quel être humain un amour naissant.

- Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, Sawada-dono ?

- J'ai compris le plus important, Basil-kun. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me réexplique pour les maths…

Le sourire de Basil à ce moment valait toutes les motivations du monde, et Tsuna sut que son contrôle du lendemain serait plus que réussi…

***

Quand Iemitsu se leva, plusieurs heures plus tard, il trouva son fils et son élève endormis, épuisés d'avoir trop travaillé. Il sourit, haussa les épaules et partit à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger en traînant les pieds. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore assez sorti mentalement de son lit pour remarquer les mains enlacées des deux garçons, ou encore la position étrangement proche de leurs visages…

* * *

(1) Ce qu'ils ont accidentellement fait exprès d'oublier de préciser à Tsuna, c'est que l'entraînement de Takeshi consistait à frapper ce que Gokudera lui envoyait pour que ça atterrisse directement dans la poubelle, et que l'accès au futon ne semblait pas être exclusivement destiné au sommeil

(2) Je précise que le g à la fin du "heing" de Tsuna est à placer dans la catégorie "private joke", côté "accent auvergnat-et-du-Cantal-plus-précisément".

Note inutile de l'auteure n°1 : Simple anecdote que je n'ai pas mise car elle était inutile, mais, à partir du moment où Basil a embrassé Tsuna, notre cher juudaime interrompait ses explications par un baiser quand il ne comprenait pas. C'est-à-dire souvent.

Note inutile de l'auteure n°2 : Juste comme ça et parce que si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici c'est que vous avez rien de plus intéressant à faire que de lire l'espèce d'horreur ci-dessus jusqu'au bout, j'avais une deuxième fin en tête que je vous offre en dernier cadeau :

_Quand Iemitsu se leva, quelques heures plus tard, il trouva son fils et son élève encore en train de travailler. Il s'adossa nonchalamment à la porte, bailla, puis leur lança :_

_- Alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?_

_Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, sourirent, puis, d'une même voix, rassurèrent le conseiller externe des Vongola quant à l'extrême productivité de leur travail commun._

Note inutile de l'auteure n°3 : Après relecture, je me rends compte qu'ils soupirent beaucoup, dans cette fic. Un rapport avec l'expression "cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire", peut-être ?

Note inutile de l'auteure n°4 : Si vous avez survécu jusqu'ici et qu'il vous reste un semblant de santé mentale, ça sera peut-être suffisant pour laisser une review m'indiquant que les gens comme moi ne devraient pas être laissés libres, et que je ferais mieux d'aller me pendre. Si ça vous tente. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais faire. Au revoir !


End file.
